Give Unto Me
by wolfy4871
Summary: a short chapter on how naruto meets hinata lots of flashbacks, how Hinata remembers how they first met.


Ok this is probably gonna be really crappy so please try to at least try to read half way through or as much as you can! chapter one... ;

**Give Unto Me**

Whale you're reading this try to listen to "Give Unto Me" by evanescence, it's a pretty song. And try to look at the lyrics too.

_Seven years ago:_

_The young Huyga was with her father when she saw a young boy by a tree going unnoticed , feeling sorry for him she went up to him to try to comfort him. But her father suddenly snatched her away but before he did that she saw his face. He looked up at her before she had been snatched away from her father…. She looked innocent and graceful. Naruto would soon know her as Hinata. _

_Then he saw the young girl being scolded by her father. Naruto wasn't surprised, all of the kids that tried to approach him were usually snatched away by a parent and he never usually saw them again, and if he did, they would beglaring at him. Naruto never knew why he was so hated. _

_Hinata was listening to her father as he scolded her_

" _Never and I mean Never go up to that boy ever again, understood?"_

"_W-why father… I d-don't see anything w-wrong with him…"_

"_Do not question me just listen its for your own good."_

"_Y-yes father"_

_Hinata looked at the boy sadly and decided to play with him the next day without father noticing meanwhile… Naruto went home and looked in the mirror, he didn't see anything wrong with him, then he went to bed, as he slowly lost his appetite to eat._

Present time:

Hinata was watching Naruto train and thought of the first time that he and she met … it wasn't perfect but she knew that Naruto would forgive her… or she would hope that he would forgive her. As she watched him from a distance, she saw the pain. She wanted to stop the pain and hurting and heal him. She remembered what Neji said to her one day… 

"_Why do you care if the Uzumaki boy gets hurt?"_

"_B-because somehow, it matters more to me than if I were hurting myself "_

_Neji simplylooked at her then turned away although she thought she saw a look of disgust as he left..._

She finaly snapped back into earth when Neji was calling her name. 

" Hinata-sama, time to train" Neji said quite boredly

"S-sorry Neji-niisan...i w-was w-wondering if we c-can do t-this a l-little later..."

Neji looked at her in suprise, she never wanted to miss any traning. then he finally sighed and simply nodded, _"I need some free time anyways"_ he thought to himself 

He bowed to Hinata and she bowed back very quickly before leaving. She rushed quickly to the spot were Naruto usually trained. The only thing missing was the boy himself. She rushed hurridly to peek in the ramen shop, not there either, then she thought,

_" he must be nither on a mission, or at his house"_

she looked down sadly, she decided to go home and start training. Along the way, Hinata was deep in her thoughts. She was wondering why everyone hated him, why everybody dispised him, and was wondering when she'll get the courage to at least talk to him. Along the way, she looked at a flower, a very fimaliar flower, she was trying to remember were she had seen it...then it hit her...

_Hinata was walking down a small path, a path that only she thought she knew, that was untill she saw the boy that her father snached her away before she had asked him for his name. She looked at him, wide eyed, then thats when Naruto finally noticed that Hinata was looking at him. Naruto looked back at her, and relized that she was blushing. When Hinata noticed him looking at her, she quickly hid behind the tree that she was standing by. She wondered what he was doing...meanwhile, Naruto was looking around, seeing what might please her, then he saw it, a beutiful, lavender coulored flower, he decided that it was the perfect gift to give the innocent, sweet looking girl he had seen the day before. Naruto plucked the flower from the spot and whent to see if she was still there, and she was! He smiled at her and said,_

_" I'm givin' this pretty flower to you, because it reminds me of you"_

_Hinata blushed at the comment and took the flower, and said in her small, shy voice,_

_"t-thank you"_

_Naruto was surprised by the response, whenever he tryed to be nice, the person usually threw it on the grownd, and stomped on it, leaving him there, hurt and confused. T__hen he said._

_"u-umm, y-your welcome"_

_he smiled warmly and then he said,_

_"my name is Uzumaki Naruto! Im gunna be hokage one day, and nobody's gunna stop me!"_

_he smiled confedently, then Hinata replied,_

_"I-Im Hyuga Hinata...erm, Im g-going to b-be a g-great ninja to g-get my father's attention."_

_Naruto looked at her warmly, she was the very first one to be nice to him, he looked at Hinata again and saw the blush on her face, which made him blush too..._

Hinata snapped back into the present and relized that it was getting dark, and chilly. She knew thet there was going to be no time for training, and she walked back to her house, slowly...

I'll finish this up probably in chapter 2. And I know this is really short! and kinda sad and maby kinda sweet...i don't know its up to you! ok see ya in chapter 2!


End file.
